


We're What Killed The Dinosaurs

by EwItsEvan



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Smut, Hair Pulling Kink, Heavy gore, Homophobia, I Had To, I promise, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, LGBTQ Characters, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Hospital, Murder, Praise Kink, Swearing, Transphobia, im sorry, mention of pedophilia, slight daddy kink, so im gonna try and make it as good as I can, there is fluff, this is my first actual fic that wasn't for shits ands giggles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-03-23 05:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13780908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EwItsEvan/pseuds/EwItsEvan
Summary: Michael Mell is a homosexual intern at a mental hospital for the summer, as he is still in medial school for his last year. As he is interning, he helps two doctors, Dr. Dillinger and Dr. Goraski, whom intoduce MIchael to their patient.a mentaly insane man, who killed almost all of his classmates from highshool, including the teachers and his father.the orphan that everyone in the hospital knew, as Jason Dean.[CANCELED WHOOPS]





	1. Before we begin.

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SO SORRY ABOUT WHAT YOU ARE ABOUT TO READ. PLEASE, READ ALL THE TAGS BEFORE CONTINUING TO READ THIS FANFICTION.

WARNING: THIS FANFICTION HAS THEMES THAT MAY NOT BE SUITABLE FOR ANYONE UNDER THIRTEEN YEARS OLD, IF THE FOLLWING DOES NOT APEAL TO YOU, PLEASE DO NOT PRCEED AND CLICK OFF NOW.

THE FOLLOWING INCLUDES:

MURDER  
GORE  
PEDOPHILIA  
HOMO/TRANSPHOBIA  
EMOTIONAL MANIPULATION  
MENTAL ILL CHARACTERS  
AND MENTIONS OF DRUG USE.

 

PLEASE BE CAREFULL IF PROCEEDING.

 

 

DONT SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU.


	2. "This Will Be An Enjoyable Night"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael meets Jason, that's really what this chapter really is.

Michael walked down the long, quiet halls of the hospital he started interning at for his summer. He was of course getting paid, just enough to get his rent and phone bill settled, thankfully. The boy looked around the almost empty halls, in sight for his instructors. He had met Rich and Jake the day before, so he got a grasp on what he’ll have to do for his job. Michael will be taking care of a patient that most people in the institution are terrified of, for a reasoning which Michael has yet to learn. The tasks were easy enough from the introduction, from what Michael knew, this summer was going to fly by.

The dark-skinned male picked up his pace as Jake came into view, talking (or possibly flirting) with his husband, Rich. The two eventually turned to Michael, exchanging nervous glances at each other. Michael gave a concerned look. “Is something wrong?” he questioned, hoping that nothing bad happened. Rich hesitantly shook his head. “Not exactly? Well, we jutht aren’t thure if you’re ready for what’th to come from tonight.” Rich said, his lisp making it a bit harder for Michael to understand. Jake bit his lip, looking around the hall. “You understand that you will be in a room, basically alone with a mentally unstable man, correct?” he asked, eventually meeting Michael’s eyes. Michael slowly nodded, now seeing that maybe this is a bad idea, but no turning back now. 

Jake and Rich silently led him to a secured room, guarded by at least three security guards. Michael watched as Rich ands Jake convinced the guards to allow them into the room. They were led through at least five different doors until they got to the last one. The guards shakily and slowly opened the door, reviling a dark room. Rich turned on the lights, allowing them to see the padded white room. Michael looked around the room, seeing a r boy in the corner of the room, he assumed to be Jason Dean. 

The raven haired boy looked up at them, an emotionless expression on his face until his cold, blue eyes met Michael’s brown eyes. Jason smiled slightly, making a shiver go down Michael’s spine. “So, are you two finally getting replaced for this cutie?” Jason questioned, smirking. Michael’s face flushed as Jake sighed, shaking his head. “He’s going to be here for the night shift this summer, so no, he isn’t replacing us.” He turned to Rich, knowing that the two shared the same feeling of regret for bringing Michael here. To them, he was just a kid. The two looked at Michael before Rich spoke. “Okay, so, we have to go, but call us if anything happens, okay?” Michael nodded as Jake handed his a clipboard and pen, along with a prescription bottle. “This is for when he… gets out of hand.” He mumbled a bit. Soon, the married couple were ushered out of the room by the guards, leaving Michael and Jason alone,

All alone with no one to save him. No one could tell what they were doing unless they looked at the cameras, which were monitored no matter what happens. Jason looked at Michael with a look of curiosity. The boy looked him up and down, head to toe before smiling again. ‘He doesn’t,, seem insane’ Michael thought, looking at Jason’s attire, seeing he wore a straight jacket, which made Michael’s eyes widen. How had he not noticed that before? He really needed new glasses. Jason eventually looked Michael in the eyes once more.

 

“This will be an enjoyable night, isn’t that right, cutie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed. I'm sorry it took a while, everything I wrote lastnight was deleted! But, comment your opinons! I'd love to read them. Also, these may get longer? I dunno though.


	3. Intersting Infermation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You guys will find out a little bit more on Michael, and so will Jason. ;>

Michael nervously looked around the room, obviously trying not to make eye contact with the boy sitting infront of him. Jason sighed and stared at Michael. “So,,” Michael started. “What did you,, exactly do?” He asked not really caring if it sounded rude. One of the doctors,, what was his name,, Dr. Cropp? Yeah, he said that the patients deserve it. Michael knew he was a professional, and so, he took the advice.

Jason scoffed. “I killed a bunch of assholes who deserve it. Nothing to big.” He said, a smile tugging at his chapped lips. Michael nodded slowly, still trying not to be awkward, but failing. “What did they do?” he asked. He was curious, it sounded like a lot of work. Thirty kids, three adults, and even a cat when he was running away from the cops... okay, maybe Michael looked up the court case the night before. For research purposes of course! Nothing else… “Get curious are we?” Jason asked, shifting from his position.  
Michael shrugged. “Well, the students I killed were just assholes. The first one I killed, she threatened to hurt my girl- Ex-Girlfriend. Her morals were horrible and always went out of her way to ruin someone’s social life if they somehow got in her way or if she just thought you were ugly. The other two were part of her little gang. All named Heather, isn’t that stupid as fuck?” he chuckled coldly at the memory of killing the three. Heather one with drain cleaner, his girlfriend thinking it was the hangover reliever she whipped up. That dumb bitch. The other two were simply walking from school, and Jason just so happened to be near by, accidentally pushing them into the road, getting them hit with a semi-truck as blood painted the asphalt and the front of the large Semi. Everyone was screaming, but luckily no one saw him push them. “The two boys I shot? They tried to rape the same girl I dated. So I gave them a less painful route. The others, you probably know this, but they-“ “Died in the explosion from the bomb you planted in the boiler room?’ Michael finished his sentence, already knowing this part. 

It was his personal favorite part.

Jason’s eyes widened in surprise. “Yup, what, did you do you research?” he questioned, genuinely impressed someone like Michael would look at everything he’s done in high school. Michael’s face flushed for the second time that night as he slowly nodded. “It was completely,, for research purposes..” He was lying and Jason could tell. Michael was always interested into murder and everything. Whenever he was able to pick movies, he picked the ones with the most gore. He loved watching the blood splatter on the walls, watching it slowly spill onto the floors, hearing the agonizing screams of the victim as they were stabbed, or shot, or tortured, depends on the movie. He even,,, Lets just leave it at Michael being a messed up child.

Jason smiled, looking into Michael’s eyes. “You’re cute when you blush.” He said, making the dark skinned boy’s face heat up even more. “Shut up.” Michael mumbled. “So, what is your name?” Jason asked.  
“Michael..”  
“Cute name for a cute boy.”  
Michael rolled his eyes. “So, Michael, why did you decide to intern here? You studying mental health or something?” Jason asked. Michael nodded, looking down. “I am, I’m very interested in learning about people’s mental state, knowing how to help them. Plus, interning here means I can get more information on the different things people did to get sent here.” He confessed. Jason nodded, it was understandable. “Why are you so interested in the murders we did?” he questioned. Michael gulped and tried to avoid the question by taking into another conversation topic. “Anyway, do they ever let you outside, to eat or anything?” Jason was having none of this. He furrowed his brows. “No, and we’re not done with that conversation. Do you have some weird fetish with knowing how people killed others?” he snorted. “N-No!” Michael squeaked. “Not at all! I j-just find it interesting.” He said. Jason nodded. He was content with the answer for now. 

“So, Michael, tell me about yourself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO GET THIS OUT, I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE OUT, MOST LIKELY TOMORROW. But none the less, I hope you enjoyed. Remember to tell me your opinions and how you feel the story is going do far. Maybe even a few suggestions for the next chapter would help!


	4. Questionalble Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gets a little steamy ;P

After about a week of interning at the hospital, Michael has grew to trust Jason, a bit more then he should. He of course never told anyone, not even his best friend, his ex, Jeremy. Yes, Michael is indeed friends with the man who broke his heart, but he understood why they split up. 

It was a Friday night and Michael was walking down the practically empty halls, humming to himself as he turned a corner, bumping into a woman as he walked. He looked up to see a tall woman, his nametag read ‘Dr. Valentine.” What a sweet name. “Oh, I’m sorry-“ Michael apologized before getting cut off. “Whatever. You’re the new interne working here, right?” the girl asked, an annoyed expression on her face. Michael nodded. “Oh, Ms. Mell right?” 

Michael’s breath hitched. “U-Um, actually, I’m not a girl..” he explained. Dr. Valentine rolled her eyes. “Ugh, another tranny.” Michael furrowed his brows, pushing her aside, but she caught his sleeve. “Just know that you’ll never really be a boy, you know that. You’ll always be a boy, so why keep denying it?” Michael had enough. he wasn't trans, but the hoe needs to stop. “Listen here, bitch, I have a patent to get to. So, you can either let me go and mind your damn business, or, we can continue this and I can rip that weave right off your head.” He snapped, pulling his arm away from the shocked female. A security guard soon walked over to see the problem. “Is everything okay Mr. Mell?” they asked, looking at the two. Michael wiped away a few tears that were gathering in his eyes and shook his head, walking away to Jason’s door. He opened the door, sniffling a bit as he fiddled with the pen in his hand. Jason’s head perked up the door opened and closed. Michael waved fondly at his new psychotic friend as he sat down next to him.

“Hey cutie.” Jason greeted “How was your day?” Michael shrugged. “It was okay until I came here. Not cause of you! But this girl was being a bitch…” he sighed. Jason furrowed his brows, looking very upset at the information that was given to him. “Well, it doesn’t really matter.” He reassured the angered male next to him. Jason shook his head. “No, what the fuck did that hoe say?” Michael gulped, looking down. “She called me a girl…” he mumbled, hoping that Jason wouldn’t judge him. His chest tightened, his heart rate heightened and his palms were sweaty. He felt as if he was about to have a panic attack, which was probably what was happening. Jason quickly picked up on this, and tried to calm him down. “Hey, hey, it’s fine! Honestly that was a fucked up thing for her to dude. Sorry.” He said, trying to comfort the dark-skinned boy. 

Michael sniffled, wiping the tears that were forming once more. “S-Sorry, I’m getting all upset for nothing.” He apologized. “No, it’s fine. I mean,, I could make her pay if you help me out..” Jason mumbled the last part, but Michael could hear him. “I wish..” he sighed. Jason looked at him. “Aw, is Mikey warming up to me?” he mimicked a person talking to a baby. It sounded really stupid, making Michael laugh at the dumb voice. “Shut up, you dork.” He giggled. 

Soon, Michael had to go home. He laid in his bed, closing his eyes, though he wasn’t tired. He kept thinking about that god forsaken smile Jason always wore when he joked or listened to Michael speak. He blushed at the thought of Jason getting closer to his face. He quickly pushed away the thought and tried to get some rest. He closed his eyes, allowing sleep to carry him to another wonderland of adventure…

He woke up in his bed room. Confused, he tried to sit up, but saw someone in the corner of his eye, Jason. Michael gasped. “J-Jason? How the fuck did you get-“ he was cut off by Jason walking over to the bed, resting a finger on Michael’s lips, silencing the boy. “Shh… just don’t question it and trust me.” Jason whispered, climbing on top of Michael. Michael’s eyes widened as he looked into Jason’s eyes, that shimmered in the moonlight that bled through his blinds. Jason softly pressed his lips to Michael’s, making Michael slowly kiss back. Their lips moved in perfect sync, like they were made for eachother. Jason bit down in Michael’s bottom lip, making the boy below him gasp, allowing him to slip his tongue in Michael’s mouth. Jason’s tongue slowly collided with Michael’s, starting the battle of dominance, in which Jason won. He pulled away from the bottom boy, a trail of saliva connecting their mouths. Jason kissed Michael’s jaw, slowly making his way to the boy’s neck. Michael let out a soft moan at the sensation of Jason’s lips pressing against the sensitive skin. Jason slowly got to a sweet spot, making Michael’s breath hitch as he let out a small squeak of pleasure. Jason smirked, biting down on the sensitive skin. “J-Jason-“ Michael moaned. Jason slowly allowed his hands to wonder, his hands settling on Michael’s boxers, slowly rubbing Michael’s-

Then he woke up. 

“Fuck.”


	5. Better Run.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CAR CHASE WOOOOOO

Michael arrived at the hospital, sighing tiredly. He barely got any sleep, damn his gay thoughts. He walked into the building he grew to know oh so well, even though it’s only been about a week. He sighed, ready for another day with the psycho he fell for. He looked around the almost empty halls, humming a small tune to himself. He walked the familiar hallways, seeing a few people in front of Jason’s door. Michael started walking faster, a bit concerned. As he got closer, he saw Jason being held by a few guards. Michael’s eyes widened at the two guards trying to stick some needle in Jason’s arm. Michael shoved the guard who held the syringe, making the damn thing fall. “What the fuck is going on?” he asked, anger dripping in his tone. The guard groaned. “We have to put him to sleep, he’s on death row ya’know.” He growled. Michael gasped. He wasn’t aware of this at all. “Why? W-Wasn’t that until next y-year?” he questioned. The guard shook his head as Jason squirmed in pain. “They switched the date. They sent out an e-mail.” He spoke as if it was obvious, Jason looked as of he couldn’t breathe, which indeed was the case. Something in Michael just… snapped. He socked the guard in the face, hearing the loud crack of the man’s nose and a cry of pain. Blood coated his knuckles as he looked at his hand with shock. The guard let go of Jason, allowing the boy to breathe. Michael, now having a sudden rush pumping through his veins, grabbed Jason and hurried down the hall.

Jason had a shooken look on his face as the two ran to the front door, people screaming and running after them. Michael swiftly opened the door, dragging a panicked, and semi-impressed Jason out the door. The two quickly ran to Michael’s P.T Cruiser, getting in as fast as they could. They heard a loud siren go off, signaling everyone on the property that a patient has escaped. Michael’s breathing became even more uneven and fast as he pulled out of his parking spot, heading to the nearest exit. He was stopped by an officer. “Sir, I apologize but no one can leave the property-“ the man was cut off by Michael handing him twenty dollars. The officer took it and opened the gate for them, allowing Michael to floor it out into the road, people still chasing them with cars, including the New Jersey police department, sirens blaring behind them. Jason was grinning? Why the hell was he-..

Oh right.

Michael helped a psychopath escape a mental institution. Michael shook it off. He had to focus. H continued to drive for what seemed like hours before making a sharp left turn, making the last police car that was following him crash, the sound of the wheels trying to stop, and the loud scream oh and that sound of the car hitting the concrete wall was enough to make Michael start giggling himself. Michael kept driving until the car was to the point of almost running out of gas. Michael pulled into a small gas station, parking at one of the pumps. But instead of getting out to pay for gas, he just sat their, realization in his eyes.

What the fuck did he do? He couldn’t have just left Jason there though, it was painful to see him like that. In pain. But, he was a mentally unstable person while Michael was normal, sorta…

Okay not really, but you know what I mean. 

This was a mistake.

Is what he would have said if it wasn’t Jason fucking Dean that was in his car at that very moment, 

Michael looked over at Jason. Jason was smiling with joy at Michael. “Michael, why did you even help me? I mean, I’m not complaining, but why?” Jason asked, confusion covering his voice. Michael thought for a moment, “I… I don’t know. I saw you in pain and I just… snapped.” Michael spoke truthfully. He didn’t know what to think of the situation as a whole, but it just happened. “Well, thank you.” Jason said, leaning in to place a soft kiss on Michael’s lips. Michael let out a surprised squeak, shook.   
Jason pulled away slowly. “How about you get us some gas, hun.” Jason said, winking at the end. Michael slowly nodded, opening the car, 

“Oh and love, get me a slushie.”


	6. Car Rides Are Better Than I Thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank Fath, for giving me actual motivation to push myself on this chapter! Sorry it took a while, but here it is!

Michael soon was back in his P.T Cruiser, diving down the empty road with Jason fucking Dean next to him. Jason had a small smile on his face as he looked out the window. He finally got out. 

What was Michael doing? This was a terrible idea. This was insane, this was crazy, this was- The started to think about how Jason kissed him.. how great it felt.. it felt so right.. so…

the was an amazing idea. 

He glanced at Jason, meeting the taller boys eyes. Jason smirked. “So, snapped a bit back there, huh?” he cooed, making Michael sigh and nod slightly. “I don’t know why.. I couldn’t just let you die like that.” Jason raised a brow. “Why?” he questioned, not really understand on why anyone would want him alive. “I-I dunno.. I guess I… like you a lot.” Michael muttered, blushing a little. Jason smiled at the blushing boy. “Look, I like you too. The two sat in silence as they drove out of the small town, while listening to Bob Marley. Michael was still trying to come up of an excuse on why he had done this, sure, he was crushing hardcore on Jason, but this takes that to a new level. He had urges, but not like this, he never felt this way about anyone. Okay, there was Jeremy, but he was dating Brooke, he couldn’t tear them apart. No matter how much he wanted to smash Brooke’s face in with a base ball bat. No matter how much he wanted to rip Jeremy’s perfect, amazing baby blue eyes out of their sockets and watch the blood trickle down his freckled face. No matter how much he-

Too much?

He sighed, maybe this really wasn’t the best Idea. If he gets caught, he’ll obviously be arrested. That’s not how he wants to spend his summer, locked in a prison cell. Accidentally dropping the soap. Is that just a stereotype? Maybe, but he was not going to test that theory no matter what. Jason snapped his fingers, bringing Michael back to reality. “Mika, come on it’s late. Let’s find a rest stop somewhere.” Michael nodded. “Hey..” Jason set a hand on Michael’s hand, that wasn’t on the stirring wheel. “I know you’re scared. But it’s kinda to late to go back now, isn’t that right Mika?” the pale boy’s voice was low, making Michael whimper. He was scared. Not of Jason, but of the consequences of Jason being near him. He doesn’t want to snap again. He doesn’t want to hurt anyone. But he doesn’t want Jason to get hurt either. No, he couldn’t let that happen. Jason was misunderstood. All those teens deserved what happened to them. 

They deserved it all. 

Yeah. 

“So, Michael. Any second thoughts? Or am I going to have to convince you into listening?” Jason asked as Michael pulled into a small truck stopped. Michael didn’t want to go to prison. He didn’t want to do this. Or.. he thinks he doesn’t. He wants to be with Jason. H really does. And if that means a few legs needed to be broken or a neck needs to be snapped. So be it. 

Michael shook his head. “No, no second thoughts.” He smiled slightly. Jason smiled back. “Good. Now, lets get some rest. I can drive tomorrow if you need me too.” Jason offered. Michael nodded. “Okay love, get some sleep.” Jason kissed Michael’s cheek, as Michael nodded off, letting sleep consume him. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next morning, Michael was woken up to move to the passenger seat, so Jason could take over driving. This was a weird car for Jason, considering how old it was. But the raven haired boy sucked it up and pulled out of the truck stop, and went back onto the road. “Um, my apartment is actually a few miles from here, his is the rout I take to get to the hospital.” Michael mumbled tiredly, rubbing his eyes. The damn sun kept blinding him, and all the light reflected on the cars, making his glasses glare, it was so annoying. He sighed, looking down so the sun wasn’t directly in his eye. 

Jason hummed. “Sleep well?” he asked, glancing over at the smaller boy. Michael nodded slightly. “My neck hurts a little. But other than that, I’d say it wasn’t a bad sleep.” He shrugged, stretching slightly. Jason smiled at the response. “That’s good. So, do you want to stop at your apartment to get your stuff?” he asked, looking back to the road. Michael gave a confused look. “Wait, what? Why can’t we just stay there?” the Pilipino asked, a puzzled look on his face. Jason chuckled. “Miha, sweetie, they’re gonna search your apartment. And if we stay there to long, they’ll find us. You should know that.” He said. Michael blushed at the ‘sweetie’ but all in all, he sighed. “R-Right..” he mumbled. That was a stupid question. He shouldn’t have asked that, But Jason put a reassuring hand on his thigh, making him feel much better. 

The drive was long and filled with comfortable silence. Michael hummed quietly as Jason tapped his fingers on the wheel, which made the smaller boy smile fondly. Jason is a normal person. Sure, he has a few tendencies, but they can easily be looked past bye all his good qualities. Like how when he smiles, his eyes seem to shine brighter, and when he talks about something he’s passionate about, he uses his hands to talk for him a lot. And how he planned the whole bombing the school by himself. 

Michael can feel himself just falling for the unstable boy more. His crush was a bit out of hand. Well, actually, could he actually call it a crush? I mean, Jason seems to have the same feelings as him. Or maybe it’s only because he got him out. Is that why he called Michael cute the first time they met? To make him fall for him and get him out of that god forsaken hell hole, to just leave him to get arrested? Maybe.. 

But for now he’ll enjoy Jason’s company. For now, until he leaves him in a hole to die after he doesn’t need him anymore. He could feel tears well up in his eyes, and he could tell Jason noticed. “Hey, what’s wrong doll?” Jason asked, worry dripping from his voice. “A-Are you just calling me these pet names because I got you out?” Michael asked hesitantly. It was silent for a while un tell he heard Jason laugh. “Michael, I call you them because you mean A lot to me. I..” Jason tried to think of words to describe how Michael made him feel. Was this love? He felt like this with Veronica.. It must be love. It has to be. He thinks so anyway. “I think I love you, Mika.” He smile. Michael gave a shocked look. “R-Really?” Michael asked, wiping his tears away. Jason nodded. ”I’d never lie to you, remember that.”

The rest of the ride was silent and calm.


	7. I'm really sorry guys-

I apologize for not getting a chapter out, but I have important news about this story.   
I think I'm gonna mostlilkely remake this whole thing. 

I just, dislike how I wrote it and a lot of it seems rushed. I'll leave this story up for mow until I make the actual remake, which will take a while since I have a ton of request to actually start on.  
But i hope I didn't disappoint anyone, thank you for those who gave tips, I'll forever remember them. 

 

Sincerely,   
Evan.


End file.
